1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses have a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid onto a medium such as printing paper. Such a liquid ejection head produces tiny liquid droplets (hereinafter, referred to as mist) that remain suspended inside the apparatus after ejection without reaching the medium. For example, JP-A-2006-150768 discloses a structure that blocks an opening of a head case section that supports a liquid ejection head using a cover member to prevent the adhesion of mist to electronic components and a circuit board disposed in a space communicating with the opening.
The structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-150768, however, has the cover member for blocking the opening, and this increases the size of the device.